


Billie, I Need A Song

by PositronicHeart



Category: Billie Eilish (Musician)
Genre: Billie Eilish Songs, Billie being Billie, Billie fans unite, Gen, I love Billie Eilish, Language, Made up origin, but don't worry i don't normally write this cheesey, just having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositronicHeart/pseuds/PositronicHeart
Summary: The completely made up origins of Billie's songs. That's it. That's what I spent my afternoon working on. And will continue to do so. Rated T for language, but otherwise it's clean.





	Billie, I Need A Song

**Author's Note:**

> Yep this is all I could think of doing today. But do not fret because I will return with much better content later on. But I had to do something with Billie and this what I came up with. It was written hastily and I honestly didn't put too much effort into it because I have much more important things to work on but I hope you have a good laugh. Remember the origins of these songs are probably totally different from mine, and I know because I just made these up on the spot. Enjoy. :)

Billie was splayed out on her bed watching Youtube on her phone when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who the fuck is it?" She called out, too tired to actually pick herself up and answer.

"It's your brother." Finneas said, opening the door to walk into his sister's messy room.

"Did I say you could come in, bitch?" Billie complained, not even lifting herself up enough to look at his face.

"Billie, I need your help, I can't decide what song to write." Finneas explained, sitting on his sister's bed, finally causing her to sit up and face him.

"What the hell do you need my advice for?" She asked.

"Well, I want to write a song for you. You're such a good singer, and you can't deny that, and we've gotta get you heard." Finneas seemed so confident, and joyful that Billie had to hold back her complaints. She knew how much he wanted to do this, but she wasn't so sure.

"Well, I don't know. You should have ideas by now, Bro." Finneas thought for a moment, it was obvious he was very dedicated to this project, but Billie just couldn't bring herself to feel the same.

"Maybe, I could just write a love song?" He suggested. Billie's expression almost changed to a cringe.

"Eww no, that's such a cliche." She insisted. She threw her phone on the other side of the bed, sitting closer to her brother as they both concentrated hard. "Ugh, this is too hard, we can think about it tomorrow!" Billie waved her arms in the air, nearly hitting Finneas in the process. He ducked, giving her a stern big brother look, telling her if she wants to be famous she needs to stop acting childish. "Dude, don't give me that look, I'll act the way I want, I'll say what the fuck I want, and I'll use my brain power whenever the fuck I want!" She gave him a wide eyed stare, as if trying to scare him off, when Finneas's face lit up with the most joy she's ever seen him possess.

"Billie, your eyes!" He exlaimed. Billie looked at him confused, running her hand through her platnum blonde hair. "You have the most beautiful ocean blue eyes!"

"So?" She wondered, but Finneas grabbed her hand and started dragging her out of the room before she could say another word.

"We've got work to do." Was all he said as he lead her down the hall to their own personal recording studio.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww. Well that's one down more to go. This was her debut single but I'm not sure of the exact order of which they wrote all the others, so they will probably be out of order. But still cute. I don't know if Billie was that unenthusiastic about getting herself out there, but I just figured she'd be kind of unsure about the whole thing. So yeah hope my fellow Billie fans enjoyed.


End file.
